


New in Town

by Shallw3run



Series: After the Fallout [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallw3run/pseuds/Shallw3run
Summary: First days are always rough.(Deleted Scene from Sanctuary)





	New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> The original second chapter of Sanctuary. I can't remember why I decided to cut it out but I figured someone might enjoy it. Maybe not. Anyway, here's Violet as a sad, panicky housewife again.

It only took a moment for me to reach the barricade they’d set up to lead people to the vault. I wheeled to my left, ignoring the ravaged state of my neighborhood. In the near distance I could see… Codsworth? I skidded to a halt on my front lawn, the ashy dirt forming small clouds at my feet.

“Codsworth?”

The floating robot turned to face me, the shudders in his eyes expanding.

“As I live and breathe! Miss Violet!?” he said, recognition in his mechanical voice. “Oh my- you’re alive!”

“Codsworth, you’re still here!” I said, grinning in disbelief.

“Of course I’m still here! Surely you don’t think a little radiation could deter the pride of General Atomics International.”

“What happened-”

“I can’t believe you’re alive! I thought I was never going to see you again! Where’s master Nate?”

My chest panged with fresh grief and my head fell, my eyes on the ground. I grinded my teeth, reining in my emotions.

“He’s dead.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh... I’m so sorry miss. And master Shaun?”

“I… I don’t know. Someone took him. They killed Nate and they took him.”

“That’s… That’s dreadful, mum. Are you sure everything you’re saying is true? You haven’t eaten in two hundred years, it’s hard to think on an empty stomach.”

What? What? What did he mean by two hundred years? It couldn't have been...

"Two hundred years!? Codsworth, how long has it been since we left you? Exactly!? Since the bombs fell?"

Codsworth swivelled a little, as if he were thinking.

“It’s been two hundred and ten years, Miss Violet.” The shock of this news affected me physically, and I almost staggered backwards, putting my free hand to my forehead. “Which means you’re two centuries late for dinner! Perhaps I can whip you up a snack? That will clear your head. You must be famished.”

As always, Codsworth was a shining beacon of misguided optimism. Still, there was something off about him today. It was like he was actually trying to ignore all the bad things I was saying.

“Codsworth… are you okay?” I asked, choosing to focus on him and not my whole world falling apart.

“I… I…” Codsworth made an unexpected wailing sound. “Oh, mum, it’s been just horrible! Two hundred years without a single person to talk to! And whenever I did find a human, they shot at me! I just wanted someone to serve! I spent the first ten years trying to keep the floors waxed but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing!”

“Codsworth, I know, I know. You did great. But I need you to focus, okay, pal?”

He made a choking noise and then sighed.

“I’m afraid I don’t know anything, mum. The bombs came, and all of you left in such a hurry. I thought for certain you and your family were… dead.”

“I’m sorry you were all alone. And I wish I could stay…” I swallowed, loosening my fingers around the gun only to tighten them a split second later. I met the stare of my robot, despite him having three massive eyes. “But I need to find Shaun. I need to find out if I can find him. ”

“Oh… Oh, of course. You must find master Shaun,” he said, barely trying to hide his disappointment. As good as it was to hear a familiar voice, to talk to another person -well, sentient being- I couldn’t waste any time.

“Exactly. I’m sorry. I’ll be back at some point, I promise.”

My gaze shifted to the doorway of the house, the door obliterated or blown off when the bombs went off. I stepped around Codsworth, entering my destroyed home. There was a crack under my feet and I looked down. Nate and I’s framed wedding photo was laid on the ground, the edges burned, the glass clearly shattered long before I got there.

I reached down, picking it up, placing it on the built in shelves on the wall as if I were merely straightening the room. They were once littered with photos, trophies, certificates. There was still a vase that once held flowers, but now it was tipped, the lip fractured.

I made my way further into my torn living room and kitchen space, taking a left into the hallway. All the doors were gone, panels from the walls missing, revealing the world outside. Being in this house -having such clear, fresh memories of it being intact- was overwhelming to say the least. And though I’d loved this house when Nate and I moved in, freshly married, it didn’t hurt as much as I’d expected to be inside.

What did hurt, was Shaun’s room. Half of the wall to my left was gone, crumpled, dead leaves and dust scattered across the floor. I approached the broken and battered crib, extending a hand that I hadn’t noticed was shaking until it was in my line of sight. I held onto the fragile railing, closing my eyes.

I had to find him.

“Are you okay, Miss Violet?” Codsworth asked, impressively sensitive to my feelings.

I smiled softly, a tear slipping down my cheek that I wiped off of my jaw.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

“I forgot to tell you earlier, but after you all left, I found this holotape. I believe sir was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then, well… everything happened.”

I swallowed, wiping under my eyes once more, turning to face my mechanical companion. His long, metallic arm was extended towards me and I took the holotape delicately, as if it might crumble between my fingers.

“Thank you, Codsworth.”

I exchanged some parting words and set off out of my old home. Codsworth informed me that it was ten o’clock in the morning, leaving me all day to begin my search. I’d only been present in this world for about an hour.

I headed down the road and across a bridge over a small river. Or maybe creek was the better word. While I walked in the stale air, I took advantage of the quiet journey to take stock of my life up until this point.

My name was Violet Kenner. I was twenty-four years old, an aspiring writer, and a mother of one. Nate, my husband was a retired soldier. He was twenty-eight. We met through mutual acquaintances, fell in love, and two years later we were married. Three years and ten months later we’d had Shaun, our beautiful baby boy. Three months after that, the bombs had fallen. We’d gained entrance into a fallout shelter due to Nate’s veteran status and told we would be frozen in order to be decontaminated. Two hundred and ten years later, I awoke to discover my husband dead, my baby missing, and myself to be the sole survivor of vault 111.

And now I was here, in a barren wasteland that had once been my quaint suburban neighborhood in boston, trying to find my son with zero leads other than the man with the scar on his face.

Wonderful.

It only took me around two or three minutes to get from my house to the red rocket gas station down the road. I headed inside, rifling through the cash register, shoving the money into a backpack I’d scavenged from one of my neighbors houses. On a shelf under the cash register, I noticed a tin wrapped with rubber bands. I frowned, yanking them off and discovering the tin was full of nuka-cola bottle caps. There was a piece of paper taped to the top of the tin that read merely ‘$$’.

I had absolutely no idea what a money sign had to do with some bottle caps, but I decided to pocket them as well.

As I moved to the manager's office of the gas station, I heard what sounded like claws scraping against the worn linoleum floor. I whirled around, pointing my pistol, only to be met by the curious stare of a german shephard. Although I was aiming a weapon at the animal, with what must have been an extremely aggressive stance and expression, the dog wagged his tail, tilting his head.

I lowered the gun, letting out a sigh of relief.

“What are you doing here, boy?” I asked, placing the gun on the counter and crouching in front of him.

He sniffed my hand cautiously and then licked it, wagging his tail. I rubbed the top of his head, straightening back to my full height. “Do you want to stay with me?”

He barked, rearing up on his hind legs excitedly, his tail a blur. I grinned, scratching his back.

“Sounds good to me.”

After I was done welcoming my newest and currently only family member, I continued ransacking the deserted gas station. I found a few cans of spam in the office drawer, which was strange, and two bottles of nuka-cola in a busted vending machine. I’d found a little bit of food in my neighborhood, but who knew how long it would be before I found civilization. If there was a civilization to find.

My heart clenched in my chest at the idea of being the last human on earth, or on the continent and I pushed those thoughts deep into the back of my mind. I needed to find Shaun, I couldn’t break down. Plus, there had to be some people, otherwise who would have taken him?

Fifteen minutes after leaving the red rocket, my new best friend Dog -I wasn't sure what to call him yet- at my side, I came across a small gathering of houses I’d driven passed a thousand times before the war. I was walking in the middle of the empty, fractured road when a high pitched and fast paced beeping began. I looked down, noticing a black disk on the ground, a red light flashing on the top. Dog latched onto the back of my jumpsuit, yanking me back just as the mine went off, sending us both a few feet further.

I skidded across the tar on my back, keeping my head up and caged by my arms, my ears ringing. Dog was beside me and he got to his feet, sniffing me in what could only be described as concern. I coughed, sitting up, my head pounding and body aching.

“I’m okay, boy,” I croaked. “You’re a pretty competent partner, you know that?”

“Did you hear that!?” A voice around the corner yelled, setting my nerves on edge.

I snatched my pistol from where it had landed beside me, scrambling to my feet and took cover behind a concrete barricade. The dog followed me, his head low and his ears back. I held the gun up to my chest, exhaling slowly, quietly.

I pondered my best course of action as quickly as I could. My instinct was to dive around the corner, guns blazing, and eliminate any possible threat. But what if whoever it was wasn’t a threat? What if they were just people who lived here, or were searching for supplies like me? Also, analytically planning to kill someone was a lot easier than actually killing someone. What if I couldn’t even bring myself to pull the trigger?

I remembered Nate, with his lopsided smile and dark hair. His kind demeanor and gentle touch. I thought of Shaun, cooing in his crib, gazing at the mobile above. Then I darted out from behind my cover, pressing my back to the building on the corner.

 _Thump, thump, thump_. Footsteps. They were drawing nearer and I gripped the gun, wheeling around from behind the building. Two men in leather armour came to a halt in front of me, one clutching a baseball bat with nails driven into the top, the other holding a gun that looked like it was constructed from rusty pipes.

Without a moments hesitation, the man with the bat let out a guttural cry, swinging the bat directly towards my head. I leapt back, pulling on the trigger, more out of panic than strategy, tripping onto my ass.

The bullet hit him right in the neck by some miracle and he dropped the bat, covering the wound with both his hands. The other guy aimed his gun at me, pulling his lips over his teeth and then there was another loud bang as I fired again. He stumbled back, blood blossoming across his hip and he struggled to retake aim. I held my gun up, my hands- my arms quivering violently.

Dog snarled, jumping forward from behind me, his teeth sinking into the man’s arm in which he held the gun. The man cried out in pain, raising the butt of his gun to beat off the dog. I gritted my teeth, aiming at his head and pressing the trigger.

Blood sprayed from his skull and he dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. Dog let go of his arm, growling at the mans corpse.

I released a loud, whining breath, blinking stupidly as if I’d imagined what had transpired before me in the course of thirty seconds, maybe less. I dropped the gun beside me -probably not the best plan since their might have been more of them.

I fell back, staring at the sun above me in the cloudless sky. I had just killed two people. A light breeze passed over me and parts of my face felt cold. I touched my chin, discovering something wet. I pulled my hand back, examining my fingertips.

Scarlet blood coated my fingers. One of the men's blood.

I let in a choked breath, sitting up and wiping my hand on the thigh of my jumpsuit. Dog was standing patiently beside me, watching my panic attack.

A minute later, I recollected my gun, getting to my feet and progressing down the now truly deserted street. At least I hoped it was. At the end of the road was a two story building, a museum. I looked up at the top, realizing a man was standing on the balcony. I froze, my heart stuttering.

“Saw you take out those raiders!” he called.

He was wearing a brown, leather hat and had some sort of rifle with a crackling red light inside clutched to his chest.

“Uh, yeah!”

“Are you a raider?”

I shook my head rigidly.

“No! I’m just trying to pass through!”

“In front of the door is a laser musket! Grab it, come inside, and I can help you!”

“Help me with what!?” I yelled, raising an eyebrow, glancing at Dogmeat and then back at the man.

“Give you food, dress any wounds, give directions if needed!”

A beat passed.

“O-okay!”

With that exchange over, I jogged over to the museum, scooping up the musket. Just as I was about to pull open the door, the man spoke again.

“There’s just one thing you have to do for me.”

I hung my head.

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't know if this is interesting at all, but I figured there was no harm having it exist in this world! [ScorpioDarkMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDarkMoon/pseuds/ScorpioDarkMoon) and I should be done with our Far Harbor story soon... I'm not going to say a time estimation (could be another month could be more. If there's a miracle it could be less) but just know it's coming and we're excited! Anyway, thanks for reading! I really miss posting on here hahaha.


End file.
